Through The Ages
by Kit-cat99
Summary: AU Story. As a vampire, you can live forever, roaming the world and enjoying life. Dean felt this way until he finds himself constantly meeting the same woman over and over again. His undead life was perfectly fine until she had to keep reappearing in it. Dean/OC, bit of Dean/Bela
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Ages**

Summary: AU. Three hundred years ago, Dean was just a human, enjoying his life as a knight without a thought to anything, or anyone else. Upon being told he is to wed, Dean meets two women. One, his betrothed, the other, a mysterious seductress. Both of whom inevitably end up following him through the years as an uncertainty and his sire.

Rating: M (mature themes, violence, language)

Disclaimer: yep, I own it all...every last bit of it. Nah, I'm kidding, just the story and any made up people.

A/N: So I've read some other stories with Dean as a vampire and it got me thinking. This story has a slight base from my story, Second Life, as it deals with multiple character deaths and such. So without much else to say, here's the new SPN story, enjoy.

Warning: A lot is going to happen in this first chapter, so be prepared for it to go fast but I promise the rest of the story will go more simply and smoothly.

* * *

1682

The sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the stable. The few horses huffed and stepped around in irritation behind their locked gates. A woman's heavy whimpers and moans accompanied the slapping of flesh and was shortly followed by a high whine of pleasure.

Dean couldn't help the satisfied, cocky smirk on his face as he all but let the woman he was previously screwing drop into the hay beneath her. Her breasts hung out over the top of her dishevelled dress and she panted heavily, her hair messy and sticking to her sweaty, red forehead. Dean looked down at her for a few seconds before he wordlessly adjusted his clothing, pulling the light armour back in place. He bent down and picked up his sword before strapping it back around his waist. Without a word, he was striding out of the stables, patting one of the horses on the snout on the way.

"If you sully any more reputations, some father will force you into a marriage." Dean paused and sighed then looked to his left, watching his father walk towards him.

"Who would do that?" The young man asked, laughing slightly.

"Me." John stated. Dean stopped laughing and looked at his father carefully. There was no way he could be serious. Surely he knew a marriage would be pointless. Dean was a knight, he was almost always gone on some crusade or another for the king. "You're getting older son. You should be starting a family."

"I have no time for a family." Dean pointed out, shaking his head. He started walking again and was dismayed as John kept up with him. His eyes roamed around the people on the streets.

"You're a good fighter, son. But you're not the best." John remarked loosely. Dean frowned at his father and shook his head. His eyes caught on a carriage that had stopped near them with a few women getting out. One of them, he recognized to be the princess. He figured the others had to be handmaids. He tilted his head, watching them with curiosity. One stumbled on the edge of her dress, bumping into one of the others who ended up knocking into the princess. The two handmaids fell into the dirt while the princess was caught by one of the guards standing with them. All eyes turned to the maid who had initially fallen and she kept her eyes down.

"Some creatures have nothing to offer." Dean muttered, turning away from the scene and moving along.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"No! I Refuse!" Dean ground out, teeth clenching as his hands formed into fists.

"Come now, there is no need for these theatrics." The King laughed in his drunken pleasure. Clearly his Knight saying no to a command had been amusing to him in some way. Dean turned his eyes toward the unfortunate woman at his left who kept her own eyes glued firmly to the ground. The handmaiden who had caused the collision out in front of the castle.

It wasn't that she was an unfortunately ugly thing. On the contrary, she was rather pleasing to the eye, with her blonde hair, sea green eyes, and pleasant curves. She certainly had a knack for being able to keep her mouth shut and, on some other occasion, Dean could believe himself to bed her. But marry? Absolutely not! This whole thing had his father's name written all over it.

"Your Grace, you can't seriously believe this to be a considerable situation." Dean stated, trying to reign down his anger and use a different approach. "What good would this marriage do for either me or her? She's a maid, a ward of your daughter.."

"Which makes her more than suitable for a knight of your standards." The King countered. He lifted his wine goblet and took a hearty dose of the fluid before looking down at the knight. "Now, I'll hear no more of this. You and her will wed within the fortnight. It's due time you produced an heir, my boy. Someone noble and worthy that can be trained and continue your family's contributions of protection upon my own." Dean knew his jaw would be hurting later as he ground his teeth together, trying with all his strength to keep from arguing more. He could see the normally cheerful King was losing patience and that never bode well for the one responsible. He gave a curt nod of acceptance and the King boomed happily, demanding more wine.

Dean glanced at his new betrothed and saw her looking out the corner of her eye at him. Her face flamed when she caught his eye and looked away quickly.

This was going to be painful.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Dean chided as he entered into his father's rooms and looked at the man currently placed at his desk.

"Just goes to remind you how much influence in court I have." John remarked casually as he kept his attention on his writing.

"I am not marrying that woman." Dean argued.

"The King believes it to be an excellent idea." John pointed out. He slowly dipped his quill into the ink jar and left it as he turned to face his son. "He agreed with my casually stated figures."

"Casually from you is never truly casual." Dean grumbled. He moved closer to the desk to try and read what was being written and was surprised when John willingly turned the parchment towards him. "What is this?"

"A wedding invitation, of course." John stated, failing miserably at his own weak attempt to hide his amusement at his son's expression of pain. "A fortnight won't allow for many of our further allies and family to cross the land to be here to celebrate, but we can get plenty of the nearer ones in time."

"You're cruel." Dean uttered in defeat. John smirked and turned the parchment back around to finish his finely crafted words.

"You'll get over it." The father waved off the son in finality and ignored any further remarks that quietly left the younger man's mouth as he left the room. Dean at least got a slight sense of satisfaction at slamming the door behind himself.

His feet led him to the castle and he found himself storming through it's twisted hallways until he came upon what he was seeking.

The Princess was in a common room, surrounded by her handmaids, all of which were working on one large sewing project while the Princess oversaw their efforts. Her head lifted as the Knight entered the room and she looked at him curiously.

"Your Highness, I request a few moments with my...betrothed." Dean greeted with a bow of his head while his eyes scanned over the faces of the women.

"Moments only, ser." The Princess giggled. "She must remain chaste for the wedding afterall." The other handmaids joined in the giggling while Dean's intended blushed furiously. She rose from her spot and walked over to him, tensing slightly as he put a hand between her shoulders and led her into the vacant hallway.

"What can I do for you, ser?" Her voice was small as she kept her eyes from connecting with his. He watched her with something akin to curiosity mixed with disdain. Of all the women in the town, this is the one his father thought he would appreciate being shackled to?

"For starters, you can stop being afraid of me." Dean instructed. With a sigh, she slowly lifted her eyes to his. She had a lovely face, he couldn't deny that. A bit of hair had fallen from under her hair net and was curving across her rosy cheek. "Secondly, you can tell me your name."

"Seraphina." The way she said her name seemed to bring a new appeal to her. She obviously liked it as her head tilted and her eyes changed, a new confidence coming to her. Dean raised an eyebrow in question and couldn't help grinning at her now.

"That's more like it." He mused quietly. With a sigh, he set his face back to neutral. "Look, this is nothing against you, you're beautiful and I'm sure there are other impressive qualities you have hidden away. But I don't want this marriage, I don't need a marriage, and I have never intended to be married."

"You made that all very clear when we held audience with the King." Seraphina remarked hesitantly. She watched him carefully then sighed deeply herself. "It is my duty to do as the King commands. He wishes our union, I cannot go against that."

"Sure you can, just talk to the Princess, get her to make her father see differently." Dean pleaded. He stepped forward into the blonde's space and she moved back until he had her against the wall. "I would be a lousy husband, you could do far better than me."

"I'd make a poor wife." Seraphina scoffed, looking down. Dean looked at her carefully, wondering. Slowly, he reached forward and took her chin, lifting her head. "Let's just...agree...that we will be horrible spouses, and accept that of each other, because we don't have a choice."

"It's a mistake." Dean pointed out.

"I agree, but it's what we have." She hesitated for a moment before stretching up and placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. Her cheeks turned pink again as she shimmied away from her entrapment between him and the wall. The knight watched, perplexed, as his intended retreated back to the common room, the door clicking shut behind her.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

They held no further private interactions since their talk in the hall and Dean wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed. Every time he tried to talk to her again, someone else always had to be with them, and unfortunately plenty of those times involved her brothers. While he did get to know a little more about her, it wasn't nearly enough and she never looked at him with the same confidence as before.

Two weeks later, the night before the marriage ceremony, Dean found himself wide awake in a tavern, drinking himself stupid for he had nothing else he could control at the moment. Most of the other patrons had either gone home or taken a resident woman to bed in the adjoining rooms but the Knight remained planted on his seat, a frown adorning his face. He didn't want to get married, he knew that would end all of his cherished sordid affairs. He would admit perfectly fine that his bride to be was attractive and he had no problem believing that he would enjoy bedding her, but he didn't want to be harnessed to one woman. He enjoyed his freedom.

"You seem positively tense in frustration." The smooth silky voice reached his ears as he hunkered over a mug of mead. Dean lifted an eyebrow, torn out of his inner musings, and turned slowly in his seat. Standing behind him was probably the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Her dark hair was free to flow in luxurious waves around her face, the ends touching at her breast which was pushed up to optimum fullness by her dress and corset. Her green eyes, so much deeper and profound than those of the woman he was being told to marry, were lined off with the blackest kohl lines, her full lips as red as the dress adorning her body. Her skin seemed to be ethereal pale in comparison to all the other women he had met.

"And you...seem almost too high class to be in a place like this." Dean remarked, taking in the delicate fabric that hugged at the woman's curves. It was no cheap material, that he was well aware of.

"Then perhaps a glorious knight such as yourself would escort me to a more...appropriate location?" She suggested slyly, her lips parting to show the barest hint of white teeth. Dean felt his breath catch as arousal swept through him. He rose instantly, tossing coins onto the table top for his drink before he held his arm out. If this was to be his last chance, he would grasp it with both hands. He couldn't have asked for a more appealing partner. The woman slipped her own through, latching her elbow along his. Her hand rested on top of his own for a moment and he started at how chilled it was.

For such a warm night, it was surprisingly that her skin could be so cold.

"Lead the way, you're safe with me." Dean assured, receiving a sensual smile in return as the woman started walking from the tavern with the knight at her side.

"But are you safe with me?" She joked smoothly. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the implication. "You may call me Bela." His free hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword as he nodded, testing the name and making her smile. It was mostly silent as they walked, her hand brushing over his fingers from time to time as he arm tugged lightly on each turn. They held no real contact otherwise and yet Dean was ready to burst by the time they arrived at a small house on the outskirts of the town among the farmlands. He seemed surprised and skeptical that a woman like this could live out among the labourers but she assured him this was her dwelling before she led him into the darkness of the home.

He was blind for several seconds as she lit candles to provide light in the otherwise blacked out room. There wasn't much to it, a bed with dark sheets, a large trunk at the foot of it and a table with two chairs. A brass tub resided in the corner along with a bucket, both of which were filled with water and Dean wondered if this woman had just bathed before coming into town.

"Thank you for the escort, good ser." Bela whispered as she slowly stepped back to him, her fingers playing with the laces at the front of her dress. Dean forced himself to swallow a lump that had formed as he watched the bodice slip open agonisingly slow, revealing more of the creamy flesh beneath. "I hope that there is some way I can...repay your kindness. Might I tempt you with a midnight treat?"

"You...might." Dean struggled with his words, never having ever felt this overwhelming aroused by a woman. Her smile lifted her red lips and a for a moment Dean thought he saw pointed teeth before she was suddenly on him, that tantalizing mouth pressed hard against his own. He buried his hands in her hair and pushed back against her, lips bruising each other as their tongues tangled between mouths. Her hands moved faster than he could process and somehow found himself standing naked mere seconds later.

"What a delicious looking specimen." The words came out as a purr, Bela's eyes darkened completely as she ran sharp nails down Dean's bare chest. He hissed slightly before he grabbed at her again, tearing her dress off her body and finding no corset beneath. "Eager, ser. I shan't keep you waiting then."

He didn't know how she did it but somehow she had thrown his body onto the bed and gotten herself on top of him, sliding down his length with an ecstatic moan. He let out a growling groan, gripping onto her hips to gain control of their movements. She planted those nails of hers into his chest and he wasn't sure if the noise he made in response was of pleasure or pain. His head pressed back into the pillows as she rode him with an increased speed he had never experienced before.

"That's it...yes...give yourself to me." Dean looked at Bela as she spoke and felt himself freeze at the sight. Her mouth was open in her gasps, her teeth sharp as fangs. One of her hands was held up to her face, her tongue licking blood off her finger tips, making him realise that her nails had indeed pierced into his skin. When she saw him looking, a wicked smile crossed her face. Before he could think to do anything, she lunged forward, her hand pushing his head back once more and her fangs sinking deep into his neck.

The last thing Dean remembered was a metallic taste invading his mouth that seemed to grow sweeter the longer it remained, his throat acting on it's own accord and gulping the elixir down.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"I'm sorry M'lady, I don't know what happened to my son." John consoled the blonde as she sat by a window. He wasn't sure if she was upset or not, having seemed to have barely paid him any mind the entire time he had been around her.

Dean hadn't shown up for the ceremony, Seraphina had not had a reason to leave her waiting room. Many were gathered, awaiting for things to begin, but when they never did, rumours started to spread. Most were aware that the Knight had hated the idea of getting married and so the words were going around that he had skipped out of the town. The King had been immensely disappointed, thinking one of his most loyal would never have done something so dishonourable.

Throughout all the whispers and speculation, the bride to be remained hidden and quiet until her once father in law came to her door with his apologies.

"We will find him, M'lady." John attempted but again was given no response. "Are you...well?" Slowly, the blonde turned her head to look at him. Her expression unreadable but she gave a single nod in response. John heaved a heavy sigh and bowed his head, taking his leave with nothing else to accomplish.

It was barely minutes later when the door was flung open again, startling the woman who looked up only to find her intended standing there with a wild expression in his eyes.

"You...you're here?" Seraphina was perplexed by his arrival and rose from her stool. Dean followed her movements with his eyes as he slowly reached behind himself, clicking the door shut. "Ser...Dean? What...where.."

"You're talking too much." Dean uttered roughly before he crossed the room. Seraphina a momentary glimpse of his pale face and darkened eyes before he grabbed a tight hold of her head, pressing his cold lips to hers. Her eyes flew wide and she weakly hit at each of his arms before gradually succumbing to him, a small whimper slipping between their joined lips. He pressed her up against the wall and felt around her skirts, bunching the material up until his hands felt bare flesh.

His cold, cold hands.

Seraphina gasped when he lifted her up, pushing her to wrap her legs around his waist as his mouth descended on her neck.

"D-Dean...what...what are you...oh God.." Her moan was involuntary as his blunt teeth caught at her flesh and nibbled it teasingly. She pressed herself against him and jumped in surprise when he tore her bodice down, revealing her heaving breasts to his wandering hands.

"Why do you smell so good?" Dean mumbled question was almost unheard and caused the woman he was ravaging to pause. He held herself still as she tried to listen to him, tried to ignore all the pleasure he was cascading on her body. "So good...so delicious.." His mouth moved down over her breast, taking the puckered nipple between his teeth.

She wanted to resist him, her mind was telling her that something was right, but the more he did, the more she ignored her inner warnings. Her hands gripped onto his head, holding it in place as pure ecstasy pulsed through her being. She had never felt this way before, it was like he had opened a floodgate that just wouldn't stop.

"I could smell you...all the way across the town." Dean muttered against her flesh, switching breasts to offer the neglected one the same treatments. "I woke up to it...but I couldn't get to you...not until the sun went down. It hurt so bad."

"What are you talking about?" Seraphina gasped, trying to hold onto his words and make sense of his rambling. She looked down at his head then let out a yelp as he suddenly bit into her breast, his teeth suddenly feeling sharp.

Dean let out a heavy moan as her blood ran into his mouth and down his chin, barely registering that she was pushing at him. He wanted more, he needed more, a primal hunger took over as he lifted his mouth from her body. He didn't pay attention to her scream of terror, just to the vein pulsing in her neck. His hand gripped hard on her hair as he pulled her to him, sinking his fangs deep into her neck, eyes rolling in the euphoria brought on by the sweet blood frantically pumping into his mouth.

Her fists beat at him, the hits growing weaker with each passing moment, each mouthful of life he swallowed without thought. He could feel her heart slowing, hear her breaths stop, until there was nothing at all.

Everything was silent in the room as Seraphina was slack against the wall and Dean finally lifted his head, horror on his face as he stared into her dead eyes.

"M'lady?" John's voice called through the door and Dean reacted on a new instinct: fleeing. He threw the now lifeless body onto the bed and leapt out the window as the door opened up. He could hear his father's frantic yells, saw his ghastly face look out the window to try and find the attacker. Dean clung to the darkness of his notch, hiding away until John was no longer in the window, and then he fled into the night.

* * *

So...what do you guys think? Should I keep going with this? I actually have a layout planned and this is going to be the only chapter based in this time period. It'll probably be a couple chapters each time period until current times when things start getting more intense.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

I'm not entirely sure what really is in this period of time for this chapter so bare with me. Also, this is the only chapter where it's a huge time leap forward just because I didn't want to be too repetitive in what's happening around them in terms of social development.

1832

"Dean?"

The small growling sounds brought the man to a startling wakefulness. Glancing over at the covered window, seeing a peek of sunlight stream in caused him to frown. His attention returned to the other man laying in the bunk below him, tossing and turning on his own accord as the boat they sailed on swayed with the waves. The growls were becoming more profound as the other man's nails began digging into the sheets around him, tearing through them with ease.

The younger of the two men carefully jumped off his bunk and leaned over the older, resting a large hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, wake up." The younger's voice pleaded as he shook his companion. He startled back as the older man sat up with lightning speed, mouth open, fangs visible. "Dean it's me! It's Sam!"

It took a few seconds for Dean's eyes to clear as he registered where he was, that dream had only been a dream. That the woman who plagued it wasn't truly there, her sweet blood wasn't flooding his mouth. Nearly two centuries later and he barely remembered her face but the taste of her...that never went away.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was gruff as he turned his face. The younger man nodded, moving closer again and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"Was it that dream again? From when you were turned?" Sam asked quietly, glancing around to make sure none of the other night crew were hanging around to hear. Dean didn't answer, just ran a hand over his face with a sigh.

"Do you ever have them of the night I…" He couldn't finish his question, the guilt still riding him, even decades later.

"Yeah." Sam easily confessed and it just reminded Dean once more how much more mature this far younger man was, than himself.

Sam had been dying when Dean had met him, the boy barely in his adult years. He had watched his father work on ships that would sail people to the new world, and had wanted to sail them himself. The only problem was that the boy was so sickly, he would never survive the voyage. When his father died in an accident, leaving him orphaned, Sam had wandered through the streets of England, a poor dishevelled sickling. People avoided him as if he carried the plague.

How he managed to survive into his second decade of living still astounded Dean to this day.

It had been a dark night when they met, Sam having stumbled his way into an alley where Dean was feeding. Instead of running in fear, screaming, or trying to attack the vampire, Sam had been instantly enthralled with the concept of the creature he faced. Dean had run off on him but Sam had put up an incredible chase to the point where the older man had finally consented to bring him into the darkness.

The decision to turn the young man became final when Sam, on his hunt for the vampire, had run into muggers who were beating him to the verge of death. Dean had swooped in out of the shadows, murdered the muggers, and fed Sam his blood. Decades later, they were virtually inseparable. Dean considered himself to be something of a monster while Sam viewed their existence as an evolutionary thing. Something that Dean was constantly having to remind the young man to keep quiet, especially on the ship amongst the more religious sorts.

The older of the two was almost jealous of the younger on several occasions when it seemed like the younger had a better control of himself. Sam seemed more capable of withholding himself, or maybe it was just because Dean had taken the time to teach him properly whereas he himself had never had a teacher. He had seen Bela a few times in the centuries since he was turned but it never lasted long. One of them always tried to kill the other eventually, even if they did seem to have some truly fantastic sex in between attempts.

"I think we're reaching port." Sam muttered quietly, listening to the shouts from on deck. "I heard the others talking about picking up a Governor."

"Great...that's just what we need on board." Dean ground out, flopping back down and covering his eyes with his arm. "Get back to sleep Sam, you'll be cranky tonight if you don't."

"Don't project yourself onto me." Sam teased lightly. Dean swung his arm blindly and smirked when he felt the solid mass of his companion and heard the disgruntled murmuring from the larger man. He heard the sounds of the upper bunk rustling and Sam settling back to sleep with ease.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Gents, we sail for the new world!" The Governor called out to the ship, receiving cheers from the crew and passengers alike. "It will be a long hard way but it will be worth it!"

"That's what they always say." Dean grumbled, staying in a shaded spot at the back of the crowd next to Sam. The taller man grinned slightly and watched the Governor making his announcements of encouragement. Dean's eyes rolled in boredom before he paused as the action brought his sight to the young woman off behind the Governor. Her blonde hair fell softly in ringlets around her face, her skin pale, though not nearly as pale as his own. Dean lifted his head to catch a better look, eyebrow raising at the sight of her dress pushing her breasts up. She looked almost flushed and given that it was just about sunset, that could mean she wore a corset, the apparatus likely pushing too much inwards to make breathing comfortable.

Her eyes suddenly lifted, as if sensing she was being watched, and locked contact with Dean's eyes. She looked almost startled that he was focusing so much on her. Truthfully, he was just as stunned at himself. Nevertheless, he held her gaze until her flush deepened and she turned away quickly.

"The governor must be confident in this to bring his family along." Sam muttered, glancing sideways at Dean. His eyebrow lifted at the intensity in his companions gaze and slowly turned his eyes to the young woman. "Oh, Dean, no, come on."

"What? I've not done anything." Dean defended with a slight lift of the corner of his mouth. Sam just gave him a warning look and shook his head. "Will you relax? I won't do anything to jeopardize us, okay?"

"Please don't." Sam pleaded softly.

It wouldn't have been the first time Dean's insatiable libido had gotten them in trouble, but it would be the first time in a ship. With no way to get away, things could get very messy very quickly. If there was ever a place to keep a low profile, it would be here. Lord help him though, as he found his eyes staying on the young woman, this journey couldn't be over fast enough. Neither could the Governor's speech, it seemed, as the man droned on long after the shore was lost behind them and there was nothing surrounding them but the waves and gulls.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Keeping to himself was harder than Dean thought, as he found himself constantly running across the Governor's daughter whenever he came on deck for his night work. She was always wandering around, looking much more comfortable than she had been initially with less people around. The longer they were out at sea, the more relaxed her wardrobe got. After the first few weeks, she no longer wore a corset and Dean found he appreciated the free form much more than the restricted. She didn't interact with anyone and no one was brave enough to approach her at the risk of angering her father.

"Stop watching her, Dean." Sam chastised quietly, shooting a glare at his sire. Dean had stopped working several minutes before, just watching as the daughter leaned on the rail of the ship, looking down at the water. Her hair was loose and free to flow around in the breeze. She seemed just utterly at peace in the moment and he couldn't help but watch.

"Oh come on. There's no one paying attention." Dean turned his eyes to Sam but kept the daughter in his peripheral. "Besides, we're just fake working right now anyways. Bodies on deck, that's all we are, there's nothing to do." Sam shook his head and picked up a length of rope, beginning the process of wrapping it around his arm. "Can you really honestly say that you wouldn't take your chances with her if the opportunity arose?"

"Her and her mother are the only women we've been around for weeks, just about everyone would if they could, Dean." The younger man was clearly concerned but his attention had turned to the rope.

"No one is brave enough for any of that and...where'd she go?" The panic in the older vampire's voice made the younger lift his head just as there was a splash from the side of the ship where the daughter had been. "GIRL OVERBOARD! THE GOVERNOR'S DAUGHTER!" Dean grabbed the end of the rope in Sam's hand and ran towards the side of the ship. Sam let the rope go slack, gripping instead to the other end as his sire leapt overboard. The rest of the crew went into high alert, running to the side, lighting the lanterns and using covers to try and direct the light into the dark water. Sam wound the end of the rope around his wrist and held on tightly, watching as it pulls more and more taunt.

Dean was never more grateful for his enhanced vision as he was in the midst of the dark sea, trying to find the daughter. A flash of cloth caught his eye and he let go of the rope as it tightened it's full length. Pushing himself hard, he swam quickly through the depths and latched his hand onto the dress, pulling it and the body it covered towards himself. Circling his arm around her waist, he kicked his legs to bring them to the surface. When their heads broke through, Dean yelled up to the ship and swam towards it. The rope was flicked towards them and the vampire wrapped his free hand with it.

When they were pulled onto the deck, Dean wasted no time in pressing his hands down on the daughter's chest. Seconds later, water was spewing out of her mouth and he turned her to her side so it wouldn't just go straight back in.

"Easy, easy, I got you." He spoke gently to her, rubbing his hand on her back. The rest of the crew kept a distance from them, unsure how to proceed, especially not when there was yelling from the enraged father who suddenly pushed through the crowd. The Governor gripped onto the back of Dean's soaked shirt and tore him backwards from the daughter. The vampire tensed but held in his growl of rage.

"Sir, he just saved your daughter, he was only ensuring her safety." Sam uttered quickly, jumping to Dean's defense as he crouched beside his sire, laying a restricting hand on the other man's shoulder. "Your daughter was standing by herself and my brother caught her fall. He wasted no time in crossing the deck to her rescue."

"Is this true, Sera?" The Governor questioned his daughter as he held her against his side, rubbing his hand on her arm to warm her from the cold chill in the water.

"Yes." The first sound of her voice triggered something in Dean's head that he just couldn't place but a familiarity crept over him. "I was leaning over to try and...see...something. I must have gone too far." Her green eyes lifted to Dean's and her breath caught momentarily, catching onto his suddenly intense gaze. "Thank you."

"It's...part of my duty, ma'am." Dean assured her. He wanted to take her hand for reasons he couldn't understand but held back, staying where he was. The Governor looked between them, a slight frown on his face before he sighed heavily.

"I will speak to the Captain but if my daughter is insistent on her late walks, I want her to be guarded." The politician stated firmly, with an air of disdain. "I would request it to be you. But know that if you lay inappropriate hands on her, I will have them removed."

"Understood, sir." Dean accepted, having no other option to the matter. He looked at the daughter, Sera, and watched her watching him. Her chest and face flushed for an entirely different reason now and he suddenly felt like he wasn't going to be able to keep his word.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"So what made you do it?" Dean questioned several days later as he walked with Sera around the length of the deck. She had chosen to stay in her cabin the last few days, only venturing out in the light. Dean had been wondering if his order to protect her was for nothing until she stepped on deck near the midnight hour. He had near instantly abandoned his task of fixing the railing on the side of the ship to join her without any words for nearly an hour.

"Do what?" Her voice and posture were suddenly tense as she refused to look at him. He had strategically put himself between her and the water, keeping her more towards the center of the deck.

"There was no way you could have seen anything in the water to have caused yourself to lean over enough to fall...accidentally." Dean tried to keep his tone soft, not wanting to sound rude or accusatory. Slowly, her sea green eyes moved to meet his and the look nearly broke his unbeating heart.

"I hate it here, I didn't want to leave my home." Sera whispered, darting her eyes around to ensure no one could hear her. Truthfully, had it not been for enhanced hearing, the vampire never would have heard it himself. "I was supposed to stay home, be raised by my grandparents, married off into a wealthy family." She sighed heavily and moved around him, leaning over to lay her arms on the railing but staying far enough back to keep her own body away from it. The angle was tantulating and Dean momentarily allowed his eyes to travel the curve of her back, go over the roundness of her bottom before quickly returning to her face. "I made an argument against my betrothed and apparently offended the family. My parents packed me up the next day and brought me with them to here."

"Shit, I had that happen to me once." He chuckled slightly at the irony that he wasn't lying. She looked at him curiously and he leaned one elbow on the railing, "A long time ago, my father told me I needed to marry someone. It..didn't work out."

"Is that why you're here? To escape?" Sera seemed genuinely curious. She moved slightly closer to him, turning to mirror his posture. The angle made her tilt her head and Dean found himself focusing on her neck. He could make out the vein as the skin pulled taut from the tilt. He had never smelled her blood but swore he could now feel a pull in it that called to him.

"There are...demons...in my life." He leaned forward to brush his fingers across her neck, using the rouse of moving her hair back as reason to his action. She shuddered under the touch and leaned towards him just slightly but it was enough for the vampire to notice. His eyes shot around the deck, knowing that they were shrouded in darkness with Sam thankfully on the other end of the deck. He looked back to the woman in front of him, moving his feet unconsciously toward her until their toes were nearly on top of each other.

"That...sounds...horrible." The blonde whispered, her head tilting back to accomodate for his height, keeping her eyes on his. She let out a small gasp as his cold hand moved itself to rest on her neck, lightly, the fingers curving around to the back, his thumb grazing her lower lip as her mouth opened for her exhale.

"I shouldn't do this. We shouldn't do this." Dean's voice was hardly more than a whisper. He leaned right down to her, their foreheads barely touching the other. His eyes were closed but he could feel hers on him. Her breath passed warmly across his skin but he could feel her cooling under his touch. The sound of her heart pounding in her chest seemed to just flood his ears. He knew he should keep his eyes open, keep a lookout, move away from her, do anything but what he knew he wanted to do.

"Do what?" The utter innocence in her voice brought his eyes to open which was the start of his descent. Their eyes connected and a second later he had her hair tangled around his hand as his mouth collided against hers. His other hand gripping onto her waist and holding her body against his while her hands went from his waist, to his chest, before finally settling around his neck.

She was so warm, so alive, and something about her just seemed so familiar. He couldn't think properly, not with her pushing herself against him, gripping onto him for dear life. She tried to match his tongue movements with her own but her inexperience shone through enough that Dean gently took her head in his hands and directed it's movements, turning things more slow and sensual then quick and desperate. He didn't want to move away from her but he felt the catch in her air, knew she needed to breath, so he reluctantly removed his lips from hers, touching their foreheads to each other once more.

"Your father will kill me." Dean kept his voice low, staring down at the young woman. He tried to will his body to calm down but it wasn't helped by her squirming. If she didn't room with her parents and he with the crew, he was certain he'd have taken her somewhere to thoroughly see to her movements. As it were, he had to reign himself back in, get control once more.

And then she licked her lips and he was right back in there, chasing her tongue with his own. He maneuvered her against the solid wall, away from the water's edge. His hands bunched up her skirts before reaching under and lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist. Her surprised gasp was followed by a low moan, unconsciously moving her hips to rub against his growing hardness. She tensed up when he growled against her lips but was quick to melt back against him when he moved his mouth to her neck.

"Dean? Dean, where are you?" Sam's voice calling across the deck was like a splash of cold water and the pair instantly froze before Dean slowly let Sera's leg down. He ran his hand across his face before allowing himself to open his eyes and look at the blonde. Her hair was messed up from where he had grabbed at it, her lips were swollen, her skin flushed. Her eyes seemed dazed with pupils blown out from the darkness and from lust if the scent she gave off was anything to go by. The scent was so strong, Dean had to fight with himself to keep from going at her again. He wondered if Sam could smell it and that was why he was suddenly calling out to his sire. Shaking his head, he helped Sera sort out her appearance before stepping from the shadows with her slightly behind him. Sam met them halfway across the deck and the look he gave Dean told the older vampire that he knew and he did not approve.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Despite knowing everything that was against it, and what could happen should they be caught, almost every night Dean and Sera would end up in some dark shadowy corner of the ship, hands running over each other, lips desperately pressed together. Dean made heavy attempts to keep his mouth from her neck. On the occasion it went there, he had to consciously control himself to not leave a mark or worse, bite into the creamy flesh. That was probably harder to avoid doing than just pulling her dress up and having his way with her at any given time.

They were a fortnight away from dry land, if it even took that long, and it was something they rarely discussed between them.

On one particularly calm night, Dean brought Sera to the very front of the ship, helping her sit right behind the figurehead. It was the first time he was letting her anywhere near a position that could potentially see her go into the water and he was pleased that she didn't even bother looking down only looking at the night sky. He found a way to squeeze himself beside her, holding her slightly on his lap with an arm holding her firmly in place. Leaning his head back, he could just make out the break in the skyline that would be the new land they were going to inhabit. Should the weather remain calm, or even with a breeze that blew in their favour, he had no problem believing they could reach land within a week, and that was if they didn't start sending people over in the boats first. The problem with the boats is that he knew Sera would be among the first to go and it wouldn't be at night, unless one of them convinced her father that she would only go with Dean.

"What will happen once we are on land?" Her voice broke the silence around them and he turned his head to look down at her. She was leaning her head back to look up at him. Things on the ship had gotten so casual that she and her mother were down to wearing the bare minimum to prove decent, their dresses hardly more than long slips to cover their bodies. Sera's level of faithfulness to whatever her relationship with Dean was, saw her rejecting offers to sit on the deck in the daylight, letting the sun bake her skin like her mother.

"Well, we'll start our new lives in the new world." The vampire mused with a shrug. He let his fingers run along her bare arm, lifting his other hand to brush back hair that had blown across her face. "There'll be new jobs to take care of, buildings to make, homes to.."

"I meant...with us." Sera interjected. She sighed and looked down, as if ashamed with even bringing up the topic. Her head lifted again, a more determined expression across it, and Dean couldn't help the smirk of pride at her coming out of her shell. "What are we, Dean? Are we a tryst? Is it because I am the only female on the ship that is unwed? Do you plan to marry me?"

Dean was all set to answer until the last question came up. He paused, considering. He had never thought of marriage, not since he was human and the subject was forced on him but never seen through. He couldn't help the frown that came across his face, wondering if he should finally tell her what he was. Would she be afraid of him? Would she tell her father? He didn't want to risk an angry mob going after him or Sam. But looking down at Sera's face, he didn't want to turn her away. He ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek, felt her breath escape in a sigh as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I plan to ask your father's permission to court you." Dean uttered without thinking. The surprise on her face was clear even in the darkness but she couldn't hold in the tiny smile that graced her lips. "Not as if there's many big nobles in the New World that he can trade you off to, right? After all this time of me being your companion on board, perhaps he'll see it as a good idea for your wellbeing?"

"I hope so." She whispered breathlessly. She shuffled herself around and leaned up, meeting his lips with hers. Dean wound her hair around his hand and wondered for a split second if he could turn her, keep her with him forever.

So I will admit I dragged this out maybe more than I initially intended (not just in the fact that it's taken me two years to write this either). But whoever is still willing to read this, you'll be happy to know that the rest of this "life" is mostly already written so I can have that up soon...er...ish. If you think this procrastination is bad, consider the fact that I've had this story idea since about 2014 and just could never figure out how exactly to write it out for real, not just what i had written for idea points.


End file.
